The Adventures Of Johnathon Rice: Rainbow johnathon rice's Rocks
by johnathonjetson19
Summary: After 4 years …. Johnathon , sunset, and Johnathon jr As the musical showcase was about to begin, the mysterious group called 'The Dazzling' turned it into the 'Battle of the Band', along turning the band more competitive and raged at each other. It is up to Twilight and others friends to stop them but at the same time they must teamed up with Autobots and Dragon Strike Force
1. Chapter 1

The film opens at a café in the human world. The numerous café patrons argue among themselves as a strange green mist swirls around their feet. In the corner booth, three girls in hoods sing and absorb the green mist into the red gems on their necklaces. The purple-haired girl Aria Blaze grumbles that she's "tired of fast food" and needs a meal. The orange-haired girl Adagio Dazzle laments that the energy in "this world" isn't the same as that in Equestria.

As the blue-haired girl Sonata Dusk joins the conversation and gets into a light argument with Aria, Adagio notices an explosion of light in the distance. She races out of the café and watches the magical rainbow energy burst into a double-helical rainbow to shoot out and engulf the The ****Dreadnaught, taken army ,**** and in a rainbow-colored tornado that strips her of her power and releases the students of her mind control. the sky, grinning evilly when she realizes what it is. She explains to Aria and Sonata that Equestrian magic.

?: well that's was new...

Aria: Who are...

Adagio: Shut up Aria... you don't know that guy is...

he takes of is hood is a evil ver of johnathon rice.

Sonata: WHOA... he look cute but evil.

Adagio: That's dark johnathon rice... my boyfriend.

Sonata and Aria: WHAT!

DARK johnathon: yes my love it's me ... and this so called " Equestrian magic " you want it right?

Adagio: Yes dark johnathon... we want it! care join us...

dark johnathon: will you marry me?

Adagio: Yes i do

( opening )

 ** **[The Rainbooms]**** We used to fight with each other (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) That was before we discovered (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) That when your friendship is real (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) Yeah, you just say what ya feel And the music, yeah, the music Gets us to the top As we learn how the rainbow... Rainbow Rocks!

THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE: MY LITTLE PONY Equestria Girls: Rainbow Johnathon rice's Rocks!

 ** **[Applejack]**** You can pick up the bass ****[The Rainbooms]**** (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) ****[Rainbow Dash]**** And you can play the guitar ****[The Rainbooms]**** (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) ****[Pinkie Pie]**** You can bang on the drums ****[The Rainbooms]**** (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) ****[Twilight Sparkle]**** Or you can sing like a star ****[The Rainbooms]**** And the music, yeah, the music Gets us to the top As we learn how the rainbow... Rainbow Rocks! As we learn how the rainbow... Rainbow Rocks!

( 4 years Later)

at Canterlot High School, the students are busy making banners in the auditorium for the school's upcoming musical showcase. Sunset Shimmer offers to help the Cutie Mark Crusaders with their banner, but they decline, much to Sunset's disappointment. When Pinkie Pie calls Sunset over to join her and her friends, the other present students glare at and gossip about Sunset, making her uncomfortable. Rarity quickly changes the subject and shows Sunset the banner they made for the showcase (which Pinkie used cake frosting on instead of paste). but child name johnathon james shimmer rice jr. walks

jr: mommy are you ok?

Sunset: yes sweetie i'm fine.

Jr: ok just checking! heheheheh

next ch


	2. Chapter 2

At the school entrance, Sunset Shimmer meets with the new girls - Adagio, Aria, and Sonata - and shows them around the school. During the tour, they pass by a flyer for Canterlot High's musical showcase; Sunset talks about the event, and the girls are intrigued, with Sonata nearly revealing their true nature. When Sunset notices the three's gem necklaces and reaches for Adagio's, Adagio grabs Sunset's wrist in sudden offense. Adagio catches herself and apologizes, explaining that their pendants mean a lot to them and they don't want anything to happen to them. The three girls walk off, leaving Sunset to ponder their strange behavior. along dark Johnathon... my evil twin

me: OH SHIT! DARK JOHNATHON!

dark Johnathon: Oh... hello Johnathon rice...… you look nice, this my wife Adagio " Dazzle " Rice and my son Dark Johnathon rice jr.

DARK JOHNATHON JR.: hey!

Johnathon Jr.: ummmm daddy he look me and he look like you.

Aria: Shut Up Brat!

Sunset: don't talk to my son like that!

jr is crying like baby, so sunset hold him like baby... while i look at him.

me: look you need tell her to shut up now!

dark Johnathon: Aria... be nice plzz, no drama .

Adagio: you no better...

Aria: fine...

Later in the cafeteria, Sunset joins her friends and mentions that there is something "off" about the new girls, worrying that they know about the events of the Fall Formal. Outside the cafeteria doors, Adagio, Aria, and Sonata have a brief argument before they enter. With their beguiling voices and a rousing song, the girls convince the students of Canterlot High to turn the musical showcase into an all-out Battle of the Bands. As they sing, tensions rise among the students, causing them to argue. As each vows victory in the competition, green mist forms around them, which Adagio, Aria, and Sonata absorb into their pendants. Only Sunset Shimmer and her friends are unaffected by the song.

 **(** Battle - the Dazzlings)

 **[The Dazzlings]** Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh **[Adagio Dazzle]** We heard you want to get together We heard you want to rock this school We've thought of something that is better Something that changes all the rules Why pretend we're all the same When some of us shine brighter? **[Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk]** Shine brighter **[Adagio Dazzle]** Here's a chance to find your flame Are you a loser or a fighter? **[The Dazzlings]** Me and you, you and me Why don't we see who is better? We don't have to be one and the same thing Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition? Are you afraid of failing the audition? **[Adagio Dazzle]** You're a star and you should know it Yeah, you rise above the rest It doesn't matter who you hurt If you're just proving you're the best **[The Dazzlings]** Ah, ahh-ahh-ahhh Battle! You wanna win it Let's have a battle, battle of the bands Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it Let's have a battle, battle, battle Battle of the bands **[The Dazzlings and students]** Battle! **"Blueberry Cake"** : I can beat you! **The Dazzlings and students** : Battle! **"Cherry Crash"** : Ha! You wish! **The Dazzlings and students** : Battle! **Trixie Lulamoon** : I so want this! **The Dazzlings and students** : Battle! **"Captain Planet"** : Not if I get it first! **[The Dazzlings and students]** Me and you, you and me Why don't we see who is better? We don't have to be one and the same thing Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition? **[Students]** I'm going out and winning the audition **[The Dazzlings and students]** Battle! We wanna win it Let's have a battle, battle of the bands Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it Let's have a battle, battle, battle Battle of the bands!

Sunset Shimmer and the Rainbooms suspect that Adagio, Aria, and Sonata are using dark magic on the students and go to alert the principals. However, Celestia and Luna believe the girls, now calling themselves the Dazzlings, are innocent and even praise them for their Battle of the Bands idea. For a brief moment, the principals' eyes glow green, indicating that they have also fallen under the Dazzlings' spell. 

me: Damn... this sucks!

sunset: calm down Johnathon... we find way and why...

The Rainbooms deduce that the magic that causes them to transform while playing music also makes them immune to the Dazzlings' spell. With the rest of the school under the Dazzlings' control, the friends consider getting Princess Twilight to return and help. The closed portal prevents her from returning, but Sunset Shimmer has an idea. In her locker, she finds an old book with her cutie mark on the cover and explains that she used it to write messages to Princess Celestia, which would appear in a book in Celestia's library. Hoping to get a message to Princess Twilight, Sunset opens the book and begins to write, starting with the three words she hadn't written in a long time... 

jr: mommy... I

sunset: don't worry sweetie... i'm here... iwon't lose you... ever.

jr: thx..

next


End file.
